


Calm

by juleslouis (morian)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morian/pseuds/juleslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison paints her a picture of  tranquillity found in palms touching under the blanket and driving to diners two hours out of town because the apple pie there is exceptionally good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

It all started in third grade, with Lizzy Crawford. It started with golden brown hair and a silly laugh and every one of her friends talking about boys whilst she dreamily looked across the room and thought about kissing Lizzy Crawford in the rain like all the men do in the romance movies her Aunt Portia always watches with her when she visits.

Lizzie Crawford lasted for weeks and weeks before a lanky boy with floppy red hair snags her childish affections in the blink of an eye, with a wicked smile and a baseball glove in his hand, aiming to impress because Lydia was never anything if not someone whose admiration people squabbled for.

High School is a whole different chapter, because boys are satisfying and quite often enjoyable but also assholes now and when Jackson Whittemore smirks his way into her life she thinks she is in control; she always is after all. Jackson is solid, she thinks. He is not the love of her life, she would never want him to be, but she appreciates dating a boy with sharp cheekbones at the top of the small town high school hierarchy because it is how she likes it, popularity and perfection is what she thrives on.

Along comes Allison, along come things beyond her imagination including but not limited to werewolves and falling in love with somebody’s smile like she did on the playground in elementary school now and then. Lydia recovers from Peter Hale, Lydia recovers from coming close to breaking, Lydia recovers from Jackson leaving to move continents without as much as a proper goodbye, a proper conversation, and momentarily she gives up on hoping for finding solidity in other people so she becomes her own rock.

She becomes her own rock at the same time as Allison wraps steadying arms around her despite her own hell and they collide in all the right ways all over again.

Summer brings sleepovers and passing bottles of wine between each other as they laugh about stupid things the way Lydia rarely allows herself to because she has just never learned that it is okay, that there is more to the life of a teenager than popularity and hiding intelligence to be the queen of the hallways. It brings painting Allison’s toenails bright pink, lounging on the bed in underwear and talking about everything and nothing the way only they could as they both keep their minds away from all that is not them, not this, not peace and safety and home.

Allison paints her a picture of tranquillity found in palms touching under the blanket and driving to diners two hours out of town because the apple pie there is exceptionally good. She curls her hands around Lydia’s rib cage and pulls her to the surface of whatever she has been drowning in with soft fingers digging into her skin so gentle it makes her tear up and gets Allison’s name stuck in the back of her head constantly, like a broken record dead set on making Lydia fall in love with her best friend all over again at every hour of the day.

Neither of them kisses the other first, instead the slowly drift closer and closer and closer and then their lips are touching and suddenly romantic kissing in the rain is whatever, whatever, whatever and Allison’s soft mouth against hers and an almost hesitant tongue and a hand on her neck is what rocks Lydia’s world to the core without warning.

They do not sleep much that night. In fact, they do not sleep much at all that summer because you can keep your head up all you want, darkness and the moon tacked to the sky is what brings the terror back as if it was never gone. But nights do not pass without either of them crawling under the cover with the other and Lydia wakes with her cheek resting on Allison’s bare stomach and it is quite possible that silence and this is all she ever wanted.

Being in love, Lydia finds, is not everything she thought it would be when she was eight years old and watching romance movies with her Aunt Portia. Being in love, Lydia finds, is everything else and everything so much that sometimes all she can do is trace the slope of Allison’s lips with her eyes as she laughs at something ridiculous on television and twirl brown hair between her fingers reverently because Allison is beautiful and strong and whole.

The summer is coming to an end by the time Lydia is almost entirely without doubt that Allison is who she would spend the rest of her life with if she has the chance and that realisation does not hit as loudly as expected, it barely even hits at all. It comes in soft waves carried by heated banter, lips brushing across warm skin and the sound of Allison’s laughter curving its tendrils through every fiber of Lydia’s being and when she does realise, she isn’t surprised, she isn’t awed, there’s no roaring noise accompanying fireworks and sparks, it’s just silence barely broken by their matched breathing.

Lydia looks at Allison playing Pokémon next to her and when she wraps her arm around her narrow waist and presses a kiss to the side of her mouth all she gets in response is a distracted ‘hm’ and it is not cannonballs smashing into the side of ships, it is not loud or overwhelming or whimsical or exhausting, it is just calm and it just is.

**Author's Note:**

> -


End file.
